Cyberorganics
by Bumblebee223
Summary: Bell, Prima, and Reed have been on the run from M.E.C.H for who knows how long. But when they accidentally bump into team prime, their lives seem to get a bit crazier! With M.E.C.H. still looking for them and now the Deceptions, life for the three Cyberorganics is gonna get a little more exciting. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fan-fiction so sorry if it's a little bad. Heads up really quick. I suck at beginning stories so sorry. Please read and review, I could use all the help I can get. I do not own transformers I only own my OC's. If I did own Transformers I wouldn't be writing** **fan fictions, now would I. Enjoy**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Where's Bell?_

Late one hot night in the middle of the desert of Jasper Nevada three girls could be seen running around the little town.

"HOW ON EARTH DID THEY FIND US AGAIN?!" Asked one of the girls in the lead. "How should we know!" replied another running behind the girl who had yelled. "REED BELL stop arguing and hide" cut in another girl who was leading the way.

The three all turned right and went straight into a ware house where they all hid. As they all ran into the old rusty building Bell tripped and landed right on a rock. Pain shot thru her like a bullet. But she had to hide with the others. She quickly struggled to her feet and ran to the others. As soon as she was hidden in the shadows she felt her neck and pain hit her again.

They then heard the footsteps of many armed MECH solders come rushing into the old building. The MECH solders cocked their weapons and waited for their next command. The girls were all releaved to hear one of the solders say something about Silas (Leader of the organization) was not there to supervise the mission.

As the three girls waited for what seemed like hours, Reed began to examine Bell. They weren't able to speak but Reed as able to get her message across with a couple sharp glares. Bell guessed that she was giving her a lecture in her head about her needing to be more careful or how she needed to look where she was going _._ All Bell did to reply was a shrug and a flinch of sudden pain. It seemed as though years had passed while they were sitting in the dark. Bell had drifted off to sleep since she needed to recover from her wound.

As the MECH solders continued looking (getting nowhere near to finding the girls) they eventually gave up and retreated back to their base.

The girls agreed that they had to move quickly and find a different place to sleep for the night. They made sure to stick to the shadows and to not attract attention.

They found an abandoned parking lot filled with old and forgotten cars. "Is Bell okay" asked the third girl walking over two Reed and Bell and sitting down next to the two. "Bell is fine Prima" replied Reed "She just has to stop damaging her vocal chip." Bell tried to reply by saying sorry but it just came out as scratchy beeps and whirrs. The others were able to understand her but it was like she was speaking another language. "Alright, I'm heading to bed and I suggest that you two do the same" said Reed.

They all agreed and went off to find a car for them all to sleep in. 'as they all drifted off to sleep in the back of a old red truck. Slowly they all drifted off to sleep all very tired from the running they had to do earlier that day.

Early the next morning Bell woke up and didi what she usually did in the mornings. Go to the nearest school to see what all the kids with normal lives did.

She slowly aross from the back of the truck and skillfully jumped out of the truck sticked a perfect landing on the right side of it. She quickly ran away from the parking lot but stopped almost forgetting something very important.

She looked into the side view mirror of a car she was next to and tried her best to look like a normal teen. Her neck had a large dent and you could see some of her wires. She took out some bandages and quickly rapped them around her neck. Next she fixed her hair. It was all a bright blond and part of the right side of her hair was shaved off with a black color to it (She didn't entirely know how her haor was naturaly two opposite colours but she didn't care much about it). There was dirt smudged all over her face but she didn't fix it.

She set off down the street and towards the school. When she got there she saw the usual crouds and just did her udual people watching. Nobody ever came up to her so she didn't expected a little boy around 12 (Same age as her) with brown hair and glasses to walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

She jumped a bit and quickly turned around to see the boy smilling at her. "You don't go here do you" asked the boy curiously. Bell nodded her head no and felt her heart beat settle down a little knowing that it wasn't a MECH solder. He smiled again "I'm Raf and those are my friends Miko and Jack" he pointed to two older kids behind him.

Bell looked back to Raf and smiled. "Wanna come and meet them" he asked hoping she would say yes. Bell looked around and then back to the boy. She desided that it wpuldn't hurt to try to make some new friends even if she would be leaving soon.

The two walked over and did their introductions. "So, if you don't go here then why are you here?" Miko asked tilting her head. Bell replied with a * _BEEP*_ and quickly covered her mouth forgetting her current injury. The three others all looked at her with different expressions. Jack seemed to be a little freaked out, Miko seemed excited and Raf started thinking about why that sounded so familiar.

The school bell rang and Miko, Jack and Raf went to class. Raf stopped before going in and said to Bell "Meet me after school by the tree". He quickly rushed inside not allowing her to replie with a head shake.

Her heart started pounding and she looked around hoping no one else had heared her. the only things she saw were a black and yellow car, a big green car, and a blue motorcycle.

She felt like she had just gotten hit by a car and was just left there. As her heart pounded and she started to sweat with the worst possible things coming to her mind she ran inbetween the green car and the yellow and black one and sat down continueing her breakdown where no one could see her. At least she thought so.

She felt another surge of pain go thru out her neck and quickly ripped off the bandages to try and relieve the pain. It didn't work. She beeped out in pain and started to feel dizzy. _I must have hit my static cord_ she thought as she felt herself slipping off into stasis. The last thing she saw was a big black and yellow hand grab her and set her down some where comfortable.

* * *

Bell slowly awoke from her unintentional nap and looked around. She was in the back of someones car? How did she get here!? She started to remember what happened and looked out the window. She was still in front of the school, one good sign. No one else was in the car so she was alone, another good sign.

She started tugging at the car door to get it to open, but to no avail. It was locked. Great.

Suddenly there was a loud ring and all the kids from school started pooring out. She saw Raf, Miko and Jack. Jack and Miko were arguing about something and Raf was looking all around. Bell could only guess who he was looking for.

The three started walking towards the car Bell was in and the two othr vehicals next to it. When the door opened for Raf on its own Raf immediately saw Bell and gave out a little yelp. Miko and Jack ran over to the two and were equally shocked to see Bell in the car.

"What is she doing in Bee" asked Jack starring at Bell.

The car Bell was sitting in Beeped a couple times wich shocked Bell. Bell started to look around the car scared and once again, trying to get out of the car.

"Woah. what happened to her neck?" Miko asked. The other two looked at where Miko had pointed too and saw a big scar and Bells wires.

Bell quickly tried to cover up her wound but they had already seen. she let out a sad whir and beep and stated to try to explane what had happened and that she wasn't trying to steal the car. The only one who seemed to understand her was Raf who kept nodding.

"What did she say" asked Miko tilting her head. "I'll plane when we get to base" replied Raf climbing into the car who Jack had called Bee.

Bell suddenly remembered something and instantly yelled * _Prima, Reed! Oh I am soo dead!*_

* * *

Prima and Reed awoke at the same time and wiped there eyes to able them to see clearly.

The two looked to each other and said at the same time but in different tones "BELL!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Thankyou so much for reading my story and I so hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please please please leave reviews so that I can fix any thing that might have been wrong or any ideas to where the story should go! Thanks again and have a awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I have finally gotten around to writing the next chapter. YAY! Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement from you all. It's really helping me! If any of you have any ideas about the story whatsoever please tell me so that I can steer this story in the right direction! I'm planning on adding some characters to the story in up coming chapters and I'll tell you more about them at the end of the chapter. Anyway I do not own transformers only my OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter: 2_

One morning in the back of an old run down truck, two girls sat starring in disbelief. "I CANT BELIEVE SHE LEFT!" shouted Reed. " Calm down Reed" replied Prima trying to calm down her friend and think of possible explanations of their younger comrades disappearance.

"Maybe she just left to go to the bathroom." Prima knew that this was not true and was trying to convince herself that nothing bad has happened. Reed just gave Prima a look that said ' _really?'_

' _Okay'_ Prima thought ' _She's always interested by the other kids in town'._ "Maybe she went to the school to see some other kids at the high school?" Asked Prima.

"That is a big possibility." Replies Reed slowly calming herself down. "Lets look there first" Reed said standing up and hopping out of the truck. Prima nodded in agreement and did the same.

By the time they got to the school the bell had rung and school was out for the day. The two looked around hopping to see Bell, but all they saw were kids piling out of the school. Bell and Prima noticed a group of three kids. Two of them arguing and the third looking around for someone or something. They didn't pay much attention to them until they heard the three say something about a young girl being hurt. It took them a second to relies that it might have been Bell that they were talking about.

The pair ran towards the three kids who were standing near three vehicles'. Two cars and on a motorcycle. They were too slow and the kids were already leaving the parking lot.

"We need to follow them to make sure if they have Bell or not" said Reed looking at Prima to see if she agreed. Prima nodded in agreement and the two started running after the vehicles'.

* * *

Bell didn't know what to do next. The car had just talked! Well, it was more like beeps and whirrs like how she was currently communicating. But she still understood it!

Raff just smiles at her and climbed in to the drivers seat. "Don't worry, we'll help you get better. Said Raff as the door closed by its self.

' _What the heck is happening'_ thought Bell. ' _I know my life isn't normal but this is just plain freaky'._ The car had talked to her, it closed the door on its own, and now. Now it was driving its self out of the parking lot! What the heck is happening!?Bell needed some answers and fast. Cause she was about to have a spark attack!

~ _ **What the heck is happening right now~**_ asked Prima half expecting not to get an answer. But Raff just looked at her and replied with, '' Don't worry, We're going to take you back to base and Ratchet will fix up your wound".

Bell just stared at him ' _um, okay... so I'm going to go to a base with a kid my age and two teenagers with a talking car... Makes perfect sense'_ Bell thought. She needed to get back to Prima and Reed. They're most likely up already and looking for her.

"By the way if I can ask" said Raff " Who's Prima and Reed?''.

Bell looked at him and said with her broken voice _**~Prima and Reed are basically my sisters. We've all been on the run with each other for as long as I could remember~**_

" Whoa whoa whoa" said a male voice thru the radio. Bell jumped a little in surprise. "Did you just say _on the run_!?". Bell remembered that she was talking to strangers and that they didn't know about M.E.C.H. Or maybe they did. She didn't know for sure.

 _ **~We've been running from this crazy organization called M.E.C.H.~** _ Replied Bell not expecting all the vehicle's to stop at the name and for it to go dead silent. _**~Um... Do you guys know them?**_

"Know them. They've been bugging us for a long time kid" Said another voice thru the radio. But this voice was male, unlike the earlier one.

"Does anyone mind explaining what she said, or do me and Jack have to figure it out on our own?" Asked Miko in a vary inpatient tone.

"She just said that her and her friends are on the run from M.E.C.H.'' Said Raff starring at Bell with worry written all over his face.

It was then silent again. ' _well at least I don't have to explain M.E.C.H. to them'_ thought Bell. Bell went to rest her head on her hand but a firry pain shot thru her neck again and she Beeped out in pain as flares of stinging pain kept going thru out her even when she took her hand off.

Bell's beep of pain knocked everyone else out of their train of thought and reminded them that they had an injured femme with them. The three engines started up again and the group set off again, not even realizing that they were being followed by two abnormally fast girls.

Prima and Reed had nearly caught up to them when they had suddenly stopped, but the three vehicle's had started up again.

* * *

 _Time skip_

The group of kids and automobiles had just pulled into a secret base with an awestruck Bell in the passengers seat of a yellow and black car.

The other kids climbed off of or out of their vehicles. Bell hesitated at first, but then proceeded to climb out of the car. When Bell turned back to the group she was shocked to say the least as all three of the vehicles transformed into GIANT FRAGGING ROBOTS! _**~WHAT THE HECK~**_ yell/beeped Bell as she starred up at the three metal giants.

They all looked at her as if it was the most normal thing to see in the world and quickly remembered her injury.

"We need to get her to the med bay" said the motorcycle robot looking at the girl.

"I'll get doc-bot" said the giant green robot and went to find who ever doc-bot was. Bell wasn't entirely focused on asking who that was and was more worried about the current... situation that she seemed to be in.

Raff then walked up to her and told her to follow him to the med bay. She did as she was told and hurried after him.

WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?! There are giant talking robot cars right down the hall and everyone was acting like it was nothing! There must be something wrong with these kids because they seemed unfazed by the entire thing.

Before Bell even knew it, Raff and her were looking up at another giant robot. ANOTHER!? This day was just goanna keep getting stranger and stranger.

"What do you need now?'' asked the fourth giant robot. This time Bell took the time to notice what the giant metal man looked like. He was white and yellow with Bright blue optics. He was currently holding a wrench and looked like he was about to throw it at someone. The bot then noticed the two humans (Technically the human and cyber-organic) standing at his peds and mumbled something under his breathe. Bell couldn't entirely make it out but it sounded like _great, more humans._ He then just let out a big puff of air and asked "Hello Rafael and Bulkhead Why is there another human at the base?". _Bulkhead, that's the green guys name_ thought Bell as she stared up at the giants.

"Well, she was at the school and she's kind of, um... damaged" replied Bulkhead. He scratched the back of his head.

"If she's 'damaged' then I'm sure that the humans at the hospital can take care of her" said the orange and white 'bot and went to turn and leave to go back to whatever it was he was doing before.

"No wait Ratchet. But she's not human. Look" Said Bulkhead leaning over to grab Bell.

Bell was currently taking everything in when Bulkhead had scooped her up in his hand. She Yelled/Beeped letting those in ear range know of her fear. Ratchet then quickly turned around in response to the shriek and looked down at Bell.

"Primus" he muttered as he looked down at Bell.

Ratchet walked over to the Med Bay and motioned with his hand for Bulkhead to follow with Bell. "Tell Optimus I need to talk to him" said Ratchet and took Bell out of Bulkheads hands. Bulkhead nodded in return and walked out of the Med Bay to find this 'Optimus'.

* * *

 _Another time skip_

After Ratchet had finished patching up Bell she had left the Med Bay in search of an exit. She had found it but was then stopped by Miko.

"Wow... Are-you-a robot? Wait-are you a cyborg? That-would-be-so-cool-if-you-were-a-cyborg! What's-your-favorite-color? Do-you-have-a-pet? Where-are-you-going!?" yelled Miko as Bell decided to just ignore her questions and went to find a different exit, only to be stopped again by the motorcycle robot lady.

"Good call on ignoring Miko" said the motorcycle looking down at me.

"Can I go now please? My sisters are most likely worried about me." Said Bell with her brand new voice.

The Robot just replied with " I'm sure you'll be able to see them soon. We just have to ask you some questions and then we'll help you find your sisters" She smiled down at Bell. "I'm Arcee by the way".

Bell smiled back at her and said "Nice to meet you Arcee. I'm Bell."

A really tall Robot walked into the room and nodded to Arcee as a greeting, He then kneeled down and said in a deep but soothing Baritone voice "Hello. I am Optimus Prime, and you must be Bell". Bell nodded up and down in replied and gaped at the huge Robot. _'Another'_ thought Bell.

"We have much to discuss".

* * *

 **YAY! Another chapter into the story. Bell finally gets to meet all of team Prime! YAY AGAIN! Like I said before the chapter, there are going to be more characters. Two to be precise. At least that's what I planned. Ad they're going to be, Drum roll please DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDU... SIDESWIPE AND SUNSTREAKER! Yup My two personal favorite pranksters. They should be coming in to the plot line very soon.**

 **Anyway. I really hoped you all liked the chapter! R &R please. and here's a question for you to answer in the in the review thingy. Are you Autobot or Decepticon? Bye and have an awesome day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am really happy that people are actually reading this. I would like to thank AllSpark Princess for reviewing the last two chapters. Thankyouuuuuuuuuuu. :D I was wondering when you guys would like the twins to show up. I was thinking of adding them in soon after this chapter. But if you guys have any ideas that you think would be better please tell me in the review. Anyways, I do not own Transformers only my OC's… ENJOY! :D**

 _Chapter 3_

Okay… So what the heck just happened? Bell was just minding her own business and BOOM she meets a group of TALKING ROBOT CARS… No Biggy.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We have much to discuss" Said the giant blue and red robot.

Bell just nodded in response as she tries to process what is happening. ' _Am I having a conversation with a robot'_ thought Bell straining her neck back to see the metal man's face.

"You have already had introductions to everyone else I presume" said Optimus.

Bell nodded again.

"We are autonomic robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. But you can call us the Autobots'. We are currently waging a war against the Decepticons who threaten to destroy your world"...Well, that explains one thing.

"Um... Can I go back to my sisters now. Their probable worried about me" said Bell, eager to get back to her adopted family.

Optimus stood back up to his gigantic full height and turned to Arcee and Bulkhead and said " Bulkhead, Arcee go back into town and help Bell search for her sisters. Once you find them bring them back here". Now we're getting somewhere! But also coming back after. Yay... not.

Arcee and Bulkhead nodded and transformed into their Alt. modes, while Bell hesitantly walked towards Bulkhead at the same moment Miko came running towards her with a truck full of questions... again. Yay.

"So you have sisters? That's cool! Are they half robot half human like you? If they are that would be AWESOME! Do they like music? What do they look like?".

"Hey Miko. How about you go play video games with Raff" said Jack. Bell made note to try that next time.

"Thanks" said Bell.

"No problem. Miko can be a little annoying sometimes" replied Jack while climbing on to Arcee. Bell walked over to the passengers side of Bulkhead and Miko sat in the drivers seat. The group left the base to start their search.

* * *

 _With Prima and Reed_

Prima and Reed sat on the curb of a street just on the outskirts of the small town of Jasper.

"What do we do now. We've searched the whole town and we obviously can't follow those cars" said Reed looking at Prima.

"We'll just have to double check, again" replied Prima sighing at the last part. This would be their third time searching town. The pair slowly rose up from the ground and looked around.

"There has to be another way to look for her" said Reed. They were so worried about Bell. She was always able to make them happy Even though they were running for their lives 24/7.

"If there is then we are no where close to finding it" replied Prima. The two started to walk, but soon felt like they were being watched. They started to walk faster. If they got to where their were a lot of humans then t hey should be fine if any one was really watching them. They heared footsteps behind them. The two walked around a corner. Their follower still in pursuit.

Feeling their pulse start to quicken, their veins started to glow a soft blue color. This only happened when they knew something bad was about to happen. More footsteps were heard. Not good.

The girls turned down an ally. Most people would say that this was a bad idea if your being followed. But the two girls knew what they were doing. They stopped. So did the footsteps, but they could still hear the heart beets of many hidden people. No, solders. They slowly turned around to see the one man that they hoped they would never have to see again, Silas.

"Well, seems that we meet again girls" said the leader of M.E.C.H.. A siver ran down both of the Cyberorganics spines as they heared that voice. The one that haunted their nightmares.

"Leave us alone Silas" worned Prima, she was prepard for a fight.

"Oh but, I can't do that now can I. Especially since you are of much need to us" replied the jerk of a leader.

"She said, _leave us"_ said Reed. The girls' veins started to glow more with their increasing pulse. Silas smirked.

"It seems that you are a bit worried about something. I think I know why".

"It might be the fact that you're here in the first place" said a voice from behind Silas. It was a young boy on a blue motorcycle.

"Jack, is it. Glad you could join us. And ism't that ARce with you. What a grand little reunine" said Silas. Who the heck is that kid? He must be stupid to comw and help them 'cause that's a death wish all on its own.

A large green truck pulled up on the other side of the ally, blocking off any means of escape. Prima saw this as a good time to act as Silas seemed a bit distracted with the boy. The two girls charged.

Their whole body now giving off a radiant glow of blue. Their eyes had brightened too ans had a small tint of red inside of the bright blue. It was obviouse that they were mad. Their arms from hand to mid elbow had folded back in a way and shifted into a metal blade. Silas quickly moved to the side and both of he girls missed their intended target. Now their were guns of all sizes on them. Whippy. Bullets started to fall on the girls from almost all directions, but they either missed the girls or some how rickoshatd off of them with a loud noise left behind like they were shooting at metal. Which they technically were. Prima and Reeds swords/hands had transformed again and now resembled long guns. They started to shoot back at the M.E.C.H. agents and ran out of the senter of the crowded ally. They started to run. They ran as fast as their legs would take them (Which is pretty fast).

"Get them!" Yelled Silas pointing to the two fleeing girls.

The boy on the motorcycle and the green truck started to drive after them to. This just pushed the two girls to run faster. Soon they were on the other side of town with nowhere left to hide. Prima and Reed just kept running. They suddenly felt a familiar tug at their sparks. Bell. They stopped running and turned around to see the boy on the motorcycle and the truck stop right behind them.

"PRIMA, REED" came a familiar voice. The two cyberorganics were tackled by their little sister.

"BELL" yelled Prima and Reed. Their voices filled with relief and anger.

"Look. I'm alright. No need to get mad!" replied Bell.

"That doesn't mean you're not in trouble" said Reed. The three girls got up from the ground, not even noticing the two teenagers starring at them.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your little reunion... but, um, we should probably get going" said Jack walking up to the three girls.

"Who are you?!" asked Reed shifting to face Jack better.

"I'm Jack and this is Miko" replied Jack backing up a little. Just then Miko came barreling in with even more questions. This time mainly for Prima and Reed.

"Sweet! You must be Bells sisters. Are you part robot like her? Do you like music? What's your favorite col-"

"Miko!" Said Arcee. This startled Prima and Reed Just a bit.

"Did your motorcycle just talk?!" asked Prima looking at Jack. Jack nodded.

"We'll explain later".

"Come on. You get to meet all the other 'bots. And Raff!" Said Miko jumping into Bulkhead. Prima and Reed looked at their little sister.

"Don't worry, they're good guys" said Bell as she grabbed her sisters wrists and started to pull them towards Bulkhead. Prima and Reed sighed and shook their heads, but entered Bulkhead any way.

' _You guys are going to freak when we get back to their base!'_ Said Bell over their bond. Prima and Reed looked at each other with raised eyebrows, not really sure that they would really 'freak' when they got back to the base.

"You're still in trouble for running off" said Reed to Bell. Bell pouted at that news.

"But I wasn't planning on disappearing" replied Bell.

"But you still left in the first place" said Prima.

"Its not like it was the first time" mumbled Bell.

"WHAT?!" said Prima and Reed.

"Oops" said Bell, turning to face towards the road. She then received a hit on the head from Reed.

"Ouch!" said Bell.

"Now you're in even more trouble" said Reed. Miko had been giggling like mad the entire time while this little discussion was going on. Bulkhead even started to laugh which in turn made Prima and Reeds eyes go wide. Now Bell had joined Miko and Bulkhead in on the laughing. It was a long ride back to base.

* * *

 **Bumblebee223: Well that's the chapter, hope you liked it.**

 **Sideswipe: When are you going to add us in?!**

 **Sunstreaker: Yeah. We're getting tired of waiting around!**

 **Bumblebee223: Settle down you guys. You'll get to join in on the fun later.**

 **Sunstreaker: What ever.**

 **Sideswipe: Just hurry it up.**

 **Bumblebee223: Fine.**

 **Bumblebee223, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker: PLEASE R &R!**

 **Bumblebee223: It helps a lot, and here's a little question for you people to answer in the review box thing. Who's your favorite Autobot and Decepticon? Have an awesome day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Now I know that I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really, really sorry about that. So please don't be mad at me. Please?**

 **Alright, moving on. You guys might be a little sad about what I'm about to say. I'm not continuing this story. Sorry! I'm just not that in to this story anymore and I thought that a break from this story would help but it didn't that much. Once again, sorry!**

 **I'm putting it up for adoption so if you want to continue this story one of you awesome readers can! If you want to continue this story then you can just tell me in the comments so that other people know that you're going to continue this story to.**

 **I'm pretty sure that's it, you can go with whatever way you want to with this story. Sorry again for the long wait and not giving you guys an actual chapter. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
